


[潤雅] a day in our life

by ldpjo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 雅紀入所24週年還是滑壘失敗惹（再打動森啊。但總之！#相葉雅紀入所24周年おめでとう#相葉雅紀の笑顔は世界を救う一直以來，謝謝你們當初能夠相遇。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[潤雅] a day in our life

**Author's Note:**

> 雅紀入所24週年還是滑壘失敗惹（再打動森啊。  
> 但總之！
> 
> #相葉雅紀入所24周年おめでとう  
> #相葉雅紀の笑顔は世界を救う
> 
> 一直以來，謝謝你們當初能夠相遇。

松本一抬起頭，就看見相葉那張臉帶著有些心虛的表情，討好似地朝他笑著。

「小潤，」伴隨著超市塑膠袋摩擦的聲音，相葉穿過客廳時一邊自顧自地說著，「晚餐想吃什麼？」  
松本挑起一邊眉毛。

直到上線公布的前一刻，他才真正算是瀏覽過甜點部的影片——那是年初的時候相葉和二宮在美國做的企劃，搭配著工作人員挑選的異國零食，每一集除了試吃的部分之外並沒有固定劇本，全憑兩人的默契自由發揮。  
不可否認，看到螢幕裡的相葉再自然不過地往二宮大腿上躺去時，明知對方沒有什麼特別的意思，但松本還是忍不住皺緊了眉頭。

「今天好熱——吃中華涼麵好不好？」相葉從廚房探出半個頭，徵詢的語氣裡滿是用隨性包裝著的小心翼翼。  
松本不置可否，擅自決定讓那人再緊張一下。

二十幾歲的時候，他們總是一天到晚為了這種事情吵得很兇。  
松本氣他明明交往了卻不將自己當一回事、但又不肯輕易承認那種情緒只是佔有慾作祟，而自認沒有做錯任何事情的相葉鬧起脾氣來可以比任何人都來得更加強硬。冷戰從各自家裡一直延續到工作場合，一開始其他三人還會試圖充當溝通的橋樑，但時日一久也就任由著他們去。  
每每在休息室裡，看見理應坐在自己身邊的相葉刻意跑去打擾其他人、還誇張地笑得沒心沒肺時，松本就憤怒得想將隨便什麼東西全都砸到那人臉上。  
那時仗著年輕氣盛，賭氣著忽視對方幾天、同時搞得自己也不好受之後，最後總是不顧身體狀況是否能夠應付隔天工作，用著最激烈的方式和好。  
看著相葉在自己身下與床單之間哭著求饒，即使無論如何也不肯開口向他道歉，但松本還是心軟地選擇原諒了他，保持著相安無事直到進入下一次循環。

「冰箱裡的蝦子我用掉了喔。還有火腿。」  
松本沒有刻意隱藏自己的腳步聲，剛踏進廚房就聽見相葉頭也不回地說。隨意地應了一聲作為回答，他突然很想逗逗他，「怎麼不直接買現成的就好？便利商店出了很多新口味。」  
「你現在是在瞧不起桂花樓嗎？」相葉扁了扁嘴不去看他，手裡的動作沒有停下。  
「你家菜單上才沒有這個吧。」不動聲色地收起笑意，松本走上前從身後靠近那正穿著圍裙忙碌著的背影，僅僅只是將一手搭在腰際，便能感覺相葉在這個不算合格的懷抱裡呼吸一滯。  
抬手關上眼前那扇迎風的玻璃窗，就著相近的身高，松本將暖熱的氣息曖昧地吹進相葉的耳裡，「下雨了。」然後他輕描淡寫地說。

休假的松本一早醒來便看見相葉傳來的訊息。  
「今天去你那裡。小潤不用準備晚餐。」  
明明手裡就握有鑰匙，也老是不打一聲招呼就出現在自己的房子裡——雖然關於這點，松本並沒有任何不滿的意見——如今相葉這特意的提前通知倒顯得欲蓋彌彰起來。  
隨手回覆一個「知道了」的貼圖，松本抓了抓自己不久前才新剪過的頭髮，放棄了躺回床上睡回籠覺的念頭。  
難能可貴的閒暇，即使什麼都不做，也能感覺到時間流逝得飛快。剛過傍晚，門鈴便響了起來，松本原本正窩在沙發裡舒適地消耗累積許久卻一直沒時間看的電影碟片，望了眼掛鐘，即使感覺有些疑惑，但還是起身走向門邊。  
從對講機裡確認來人，松本解開門鎖、側過身讓他進門，相葉便笑瞇瞇地宣布，「特地為了小潤提早結束工作了唷——」說著真實性並不可考的語句，他提起手裡的超市購物袋，「還順便買了晚餐的材料。」  
松本垂下視線，手指一邊拉開塑膠袋一角，檢視相葉的購物品項內容：雞蛋、番茄、小黃瓜，還有家裡早在幾週前就已經用完，卻因為忙碌而一直忘記補貨的醬油和醋。  
「忘了帶鑰匙？」他抬起頭，眼前的相葉仍舊笑得一臉人畜無害。  
他搖晃著腦袋，「有帶喔。但還是想要小潤來開門，對我說『歡迎回家』。」  
松本不著痕跡地彎起嘴角，卻直到相葉走進廚房都沒有這麼對他說。

松本的手仍搭在他的腰上，隨後更加得寸尺地將下巴靠上相葉的肩膀，形成微妙的禁錮姿勢。相葉從他的行為裡讀不出情緒，不清楚這究竟只是單純的作業妨礙，還是對方其實帶著撒嬌的意味。  
看著懷裡那人單手將雞蛋敲進大碗裡，熟練地調味然後拌勻，松本不禁感嘆起長年主持節目的磨練，確實是讓原本只會發想各種奇形怪狀的麻婆料理的相葉廚藝進步得飛速——這麼多年，即使自己直到現在連一次都沒能一起參與過外景。他感覺自己並沒有幼稚到為此吃醋的地步，只是忍不住加重手上的力道，將相葉摟得更緊一些。  
「小潤？」他不得不停下手裡的動作，偏過頭望向松本。  
他看起來只是在等待一個吻。

但松本並沒有吻他。  
他在相葉將臉湊近的時候狡黠地退開，連同原先緊貼在背後和腰際的暖熱溫度一起。莫名被拉開距離的相葉咬了下嘴唇，低垂視線的神情看起來有些挫敗和委屈。  
「不是小潤先來撩撥我的嗎⋯⋯」  
那人軟黏的嗓音介於抱怨和撒嬌之間，讓松本不禁失笑。於是他斂起表情，擺出一張高深莫測的臉，在相葉耳邊「啵」了一聲。  
明明沒有被碰觸，相葉敏感的耳廓還是以肉眼可見的速度迅速發紅了起來。

松本在他低聲的無謂牢騷中步出廚房，好整以暇地重新窩回舒適的沙發裡，觀賞被打斷的電影。  
播到片尾工作人員名單時，相葉手裡端著兩碗麵走了過來，彎身在眼前的矮桌放下。松本不去理會那張依然扁著嘴的臉，逕自拿起筷子。  
按照自身的步驟和習慣，先分別吃了一半仔細地切成相同大小再依序鋪排在上層的配料和浸泡在醬汁裡的麵條，再將剩下的一半全混合在一起。松本知道身邊的相葉雖然一聲不吭地吃著晚餐，卻不時地用眼角餘光瞄向自己，帶了點不安和期待的意思。明明還沒有喝醉，卻是做了點什麼之後渴望被好好稱讚的大型犬狀態。  
松本將最後一口麵條吸進嘴裡細細咀嚼，刻意地拉長進食的時間，然後才對他說。  
「好吃。」看著相葉像是終於鬆了一口氣地放鬆下來，松本放下筷子，難以掩藏嘴邊的笑意，「很難想像有人幾年前連麻婆豆腐都會失手加太多鹽。」  
相葉瞪了他一眼，撇下唇角，安靜了片刻後又重新抬起視線直視著松本的臉，「那你今年要來嗎？相葉學。七年來，只有小潤沒來過。」  
「⋯⋯事務所點頭的話我就去。」松本歪著頭，擺出對方最難以抗拒的天真溫柔又可愛的模樣，並不拒絕，卻也沒有應允。  
「啊，狡猾。」相葉端著兩人份的餐具站起身，躲回廚房裡面，想了想又探出頭來對著他的方向喊，「我可是已經在廣播裡面說了要讓你來喔！」  
而松本只是笑，「誰管你啊。」

相葉進到廚房後便開始動手整理，刷洗鍋碗、抹去流理臺上殘留的水痕——不仔細收拾乾淨的話，松潤會發飆的啊。那人總是這麼說著，擺出一張故作委屈的臉——完全沒有乖乖遵守兩人之間「做飯的人不須洗碗」的默契的意思。又一次明顯的討好。  
松本並不打算拆穿他，只是決定趁著這段空檔好好洗個澡，卻直到赤身裸體站在水霧裡時才想起忘了拿換洗衣物。  
將頭髮和身上的泡沫一次沖洗乾淨，打濕後貼在眼睛上的瀏海也隨意地撥向一邊，松本把整個身體浸泡進溶了入浴劑的熱水裡。

相葉學也好，動物園也罷——他並不是不想去相葉的節目。完全不是這樣的。松本知道相葉也沒有曲解自己的意思。  
在這段長久持續的關係裡，出乎意料地，他確實是比較黏人的那一方。  
在雜誌訪談裡說的那些想替相葉舉辦生日派對、或是會選擇對戒作為禮物等等發言從來都不只是玩笑話，對方的節目總是一次不漏地盡量準時收看，聖誕夜的時候在裝滿五萬五千人的東京巨蛋裡策劃用手燈為他慶生，為此麻煩了很多人，但松本卻不曾感到後悔。  
——做著這麼多事情的同時，他也明白，自己在鏡頭捕捉之下，總是追逐著相葉身影的目光究竟能夠顯得多麼眷戀而溫柔。就算勉強做到閉口不談對這個人的喜歡，不經意間流露的柔軟眼神卻早已出賣了他。

「小潤的衣服，我放在外面喔。」相葉的聲音穿透過薄薄的門板，松本聞聲後剛想開口道謝，對方便拉開門出現在自己的視線裡，赤裸著身體。  
在浴缸裡稍微調整了姿勢，松本目不轉睛地盯著相葉的每一個動作。用溫熱的水浸濕頭髮，掌心撫過沾滿沐浴乳的胸口和腰線。  
「⋯⋯到底在看什麼啊，小潤。」被注視得有些不自在，相葉背過身不去看他。  
「要進來嗎？」松本問，作勢往旁邊挪了挪。  
而相葉頭也不回，卻毫無來由地感覺臉頰有些發燙，「太擠了，才不要。」

相葉打開蓮蓬頭沖洗身體，確定身上沒有殘留泡沫後便一溜煙的離開。關上浴室門的那瞬間幾乎能聽見松本的輕笑穿過熱氣傳進耳裡。他咬了咬下唇。  
而松本又讓自己泡了一會兒，隨後才慢條斯理地站起身，思考了片刻後決定先不放掉浴缸裡已經開始變涼的熱水。  
用柔軟的浴巾擦過身體，順道吹乾如果不馬上整理就會變得相當麻煩的頭髮，松本走進客廳的時侯卻看見相葉穿著和自己成套的居家服，佔據著沙發一角，手裡捧著漫畫週刊。  
「⋯⋯又不吹乾。」他帶著不滿地瞪著對方那仍舊明顯潮濕的頭髮，緊皺起眉。  
但相葉只是朝著他拍了拍大腿，一臉無辜，「小潤，過來。」  
幾乎是在瞬間就完全理解對方的意圖，松本拿起手機湊到相葉身邊，卻也僅僅只是坐下。  
「小潤。」相葉又說，目光熱切而濕潤。維持著雙手擺放在腿上的姿勢讓他看起來有些不可思議的乖巧。  
於是松本這才將自己枕上他的大腿，相葉的手指隨即蹭了過來，一下一下地撥弄著他耳邊微鬈的髮，像在撫弄一隻擁有柔軟皮毛的貓。  
「幫小潤掏耳朵吧？好久沒做了。」沒頭沒腦地拋下一句，一邊作勢將指尖探進對方耳內，換來正躺在他腿上的松本怕癢似地朝一旁縮了縮身體。  
「才不要，要是就這樣失去聽力的話怎麼辦。」  
「太失禮了，才不會呢。」嘴上雖是這麼說著，但相葉乾脆地不再糾纏，放過對方敏感的耳廓。重新拿起方才讀到一半的漫畫翻過幾頁，目光仍舊不由自主地被松本吸引，即使那人現下只是什麼也不做地賴在自己腿上翻看社群網站，側臉依舊好看得過份，「小潤⋯⋯」  
松本沒有改變姿勢，從鼻腔裡發出一聲柔軟的單音作為回答，示意自己在聽。  
「還生氣嗎？」  
問句被相葉說得很輕，小心翼翼的探詢語氣刺激得松本扭過頭，視線不偏不倚地注視著對方的眼睛。  
「本來就沒⋯⋯」最後他沒有把話說完，只是抬手攬住相葉的後頸，施加力道迫使他不得不有些勉強地彎下身體。松本用掌心捧住相葉的一邊臉頰，終於順從自己打從幾個小時以前讓那人提著晚餐材料進門時，就一直縈繞在腦裡的念頭，吻上那雙弧度好看的嘴唇。

松本的心情，相葉並不是完全不懂。  
打從交往初期開始，明明在螢幕上該是比誰都形象完美的帥氣MJ，私下卻總在奇怪的地方鑽牛角尖，管不住過於自由的相葉，吃著莫名其妙的飛醋又想要故作坦率。  
即使年少的銳氣在十多年的歲月裡被彼此磨合得不見稜角，那人也總說著自己在漫長的時光裡學會調適。但若是這一切無法讓松本開心，那麼對相葉而言就全都毫無意義。

「如果小潤不喜歡的話，我以後都不做了。」於是相葉在親吻的間隙裡輕聲說著，聲音有些悶悶的。  
「不是這樣的。」松本搖搖頭，輕啄了一下他的唇角，「鏡頭前那樣的你，也很喜歡。全部都喜歡。」  
看著那雙認真的表情，相葉本還想說些什麼，松本卻推著他的肩膀拉開兩人之間的距離，隨後坐起身體，轉而將他按倒在沙發上頭。  
慾望被重新落在頸側的吻點燃，很快地相葉便在松本的撩撥之下發出柔軟的喘息。指尖滑過棉質衣料包裹著的腰際游移向下，探進褲腰裡，有些意外地發覺底下未著片縷，松本抬起視線迎上相葉的眼睛，後者咬著下唇，臉上卻沒有老套的害臊神情。他用腿側蹭了蹭松本的腰，無聲的催促。  
「已經這麼想要了？」松本握住相葉硬挺的陰莖，稍稍來回套弄幾回便使得那人難耐地扭動著身體，一次次地將自己往對方的掌握裡送去。  
松本圈住相葉敏感的前端，感覺分泌出的體液將掌心濡濕。再次俯下身去親吻相葉的耳朵，纏綿的同時卻毫不留戀地將手抽了出來。  
「我去拿潤滑，等一下。」松本吸吮著身下那人的耳垂，在他能夠發出任何不滿的抱怨以前就先柔聲說道。於是相葉也只得依著他的意思，乖順地等待。

「小潤好久——」正翻著臥房抽屜的松本冷不防被相葉從背後抱上，臉頰蹭上自己的後頸。  
「是你太急了。」在對方懷裡半轉過身體，相葉便像是為了應證他的話一樣，馬上將嘴唇貼了過來，雙手急不可耐地拉扯著他的褲子。松本也並不拒絕，只是在給予安撫般的親吻的同時攬著對方的後腰，以一個過於黏膩的姿勢將相葉往床邊帶。  
爬上床後相葉相當自動地褪去所有衣物，彎起雙腿等待松本暖熱的掌心重新撫觸他的身體。  
「我自己來。」從對方手裡接過潤滑劑，隨後在松本灼熱的目光注視之下將沾濕的手指探進身體裡，相葉不由得從喉嚨裡發出過於甜膩的聲音。  
稍待適應後又增加一指緩緩抽插，間或分開雙指擴張著緊窄的甬道，相葉半闔著眼睛望向松本，帶著露骨的邀請和挑逗。  
過於明顯的撩撥使得不甘僅止於觀看的松本唇舌並用地吻上他，握住那隻正在進出自己身體的手緩緩加速，逼出相葉更多焦灼的喘息，「等等⋯⋯套子⋯⋯」  
「今天想射在裡面。可以嗎。」  
相葉愣了一下，而松本漂亮的眼睛閃過些許的寂寞望進他的雙眼，讓他無法拒絕，只能微微地點了頭，「好。」

「可以了，」相葉把手指抽離身體，帶出的水聲讓松本忍不住勾起嘴角，隨即又被相葉的唇瓣覆上，「潤⋯⋯」  
不需多言，松本拉開對方纖瘦的雙腿置於自己腰間，讓陰莖慢慢的沒入相葉體內，一點一點地拓開濕熱的甬道。相葉仰起頭，強迫自己放鬆容納對方，一面張開雙手攀上松本的脖頸。  
他想說抱歉讓你不安了，但剛張開嘴便被對方頂弄得只能發出急促的呻吟——他也無法做出任何承諾與保證下次還會不會，而對於行為本身更無法道歉。畢竟，即使不明說，他們都理解那是工作的一環，毫無選擇。也是他們在大眾眼皮底下交往的代價。

「雅紀⋯⋯」松本喊他，聲音裡浸滿情慾，汗水順著髮梢滴落，打在相葉同樣發燙的皮膚上，讓他有種哽咽的錯覺。  
於是相葉空出一手與對方十指緊緊交握，扭著腰迎合逐漸失去節奏的抽插，前列腺被狠狠摩擦的快感逼得他蜷起腳趾。松本又一次俯下身來啃咬他的嘴唇，沒有如同平日那般溫柔地刻意放輕力道——長久以來養成的默契讓相葉知道他就快要射了，就像是松本即使正被慾望灼燒著理智，也能從不斷絞緊的濕軟內壁判斷相葉正處於高潮邊緣。  
只是拉過相葉的手探往股間，那人便瞭然地握住自己的勃起套弄起來，嘴裡溢出破碎的單音，最後在松本耳裡組合成為他的名字。  
明明是再平凡不過的事情，卻讓松本突然有些想哭。

相葉在高潮的瞬間覺得整個世界都突然靜止了下來，只剩下松本緊貼著自己的溫度過於清晰，熱燙得幾乎使他發顫。  
回過神來的時候松本已經從他的身體裡退了出去，帶出溫熱的體液濡濕腿間一小片床單。房間裡相葉抱怨過無數次卻永遠不見改善的恆溫二十八度空調讓他滿身大汗。  
而松本正在細細吻去他臉上生理性眼淚留下的水痕，「要不要去洗澡？浴缸裡還有水。」  
「可是已經動不了了，小潤幫我⋯⋯」相葉耍賴，單手環上對方同樣汗濕的身體。

最後松本半是強硬半是哄騙地將相葉拉進浴室裡，趴在磁磚牆上背對自己，讓他能夠清理還殘留在對方身體裡的體液。  
隔日兩人都還有工作，習慣早起的相葉的生理時鐘也早已經轉到了就寢時間，所以並沒有再做一次的打算——但僅僅只是插入兩根手指，那人便在氤氳的水氣裡發出軟黏的、撒嬌似的聲音。  
「嗚嗯⋯⋯小潤，裡面、還很敏感——」  
松本瞇起眼睛，對於相葉的討饒彷彿置若罔聞。  
「雅紀。」手裡的動作沒有停下，他從身後擁住他的身體，嘴唇貼上對方後頸上先前剃過後又長得有些長的髮尾，搔癢的感覺讓相葉微微顫抖，「頭髮的顏色，最近是不是太深了？」

松本挑眉，他沒有錯過相葉的側臉上一閃而過的心虛神情。  
相葉在他懷裡轉身，環住他的肩膀送上討好的吻，「和小潤的契約都有記得喔，下次休假就去染。」  
松本從鼻腔裡哼了聲，抬起手捏了下對方並沒有長多少肉的臉頰，卻藏不住聲音裡的笑意，「這還差不多。」

END


End file.
